sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Costmes and items
http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Cure Whites Dress= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Cure Black's Dress= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Hana's Dress= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Partisier Dress V2= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Komachis Dress= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Sailor Moon Dress= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Doremi Patlinedress V1= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =WD 3 Season V2= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Patisier Item V1= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Krakordion= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Patissier Headset= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Partisier Dress V1= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Nicole's fourth Dress= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =WD 3 Season V1= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Urara's Shoes and Sox= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Urara's Dress= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Nozomi's Dress= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =DoReMi Dress 1= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =DoReMi Witchdress V2= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =DoReMi Witchdress V1= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =DoReMi Witch Outfit= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =DoReMi Shoes= http://pear-july.deviantart.com/ =Komachis Shoes= http://bubblemomoko15.deviantart.com/ =Cartoonphone= http://bubblemomoko15.deviantart.com/ =Pretty Cure Color Toon Items= http://bubblemomoko15.deviantart.com/ =Wands of Cure Blood by ~BubbleMomoko15= These are Cure Blood's weapons: The Blood-Rose Wand and the Scarlet-Heart Wand http://bubblemomoko15.deviantart.com/ =Blood Locket by ~BubbleMomoko15= This is Carly/Cmara aka Cure Blood's transformation item: Blood Locket http://bubblemomoko15.deviantart.com/ =Chocolate by ~BubbleMomoko15= This is Carly/Cmara aka Cure Blood's mascot, Chocolate. http://bubblemomoko15.deviantart.com/ =Ruby and Aquamarine Crystals by ~BubbleMomoko15= These bracelets have Ruby and Aquamarine Crystals that alows Akiko and Haruna to transform into Cloudy and Sunny Angel. http://bubblemomoko15.deviantart.com/ =Heartful Locket by ~BubbleMomoko15= Just like mine and Alyssa's, this is Sakura's transformation device called The Heartful Locket with the Crescent Key. Isn't it cool?! Turns into a orb just like mine and Alyssa's when the key unlocks it and when transforming. Her Transformation Phrase: "Unlock Power, Pretty Cure! Unleash!" like mine and Alyssa's! http://bubblemomoko15.deviantart.com/ =Sugar by ~BubbleMomoko15= This is another mascot for my Pretty Cure adventure, Sugar the Princess of the Kingdom of Locks with Chestnut. http://bubblemomoko15.deviantart.com/ =Star Wand by ~BubbleMomoko15= This is Alyssa's PreCure Item, Star Wand! Like my Bubble Arrow, this helps me rid of monsters and heal people who are monsters. http://bubblemomoko15.deviantart.com/ =Lioness Locket by ~BubbleMomoko15= Just like mine, this is Alyssa's transformation device called The Lioness Locket with the Star Key. Isn't it cool?! Turns into a orb just like mine when the key unlocks it and when transforming. Her Transformation Phrase: "Unlock Power, Pretty Cure! Unleash!" http://bubblemomoko15.deviantart.com/ =Seirei's bottle by ~BubbleMomoko15= This is Seirei's bottle and home. http://bubblemomoko15.deviantart.com/ =Starly by ~BubbleMomoko15= This is my PreCure Mascot: Starly. (Warning Spolier!) She helped Alyssa transform into Cure Lioness. She is a warrior of the Kingdom of Lock, she looks like a kitty, has a star shaped orb and she doesn't end her sentence unlike most of the mascots http://bubblemomoko15.deviantart.com/ =Bubble Arrow by ~BubbleMomoko15= This is majorthem's PreCure Item, Bubble Arrow! This helps her rid of monsters and heal people who are monsters. majorythem summond it by thinking of unlocking the weapon in her mind. When she use it, she pull the string and the arrow becomes a light of energy, and she shoot the arrow at her target and it heals the person or rids of the monster while the bad energy turns into stone. The bad energy stones are secure in Chestnut's Bubble Orb. Majorythem's Attack: "With the energy of my love and power, I will unlock it! Bubble Arrow! Pretty Cure Bubble Animation Shoot!" http://bubblemomoko15.deviantart.com/ =Bubble Locket by ~BubbleMomoko15= This is majorythem transformation device called The Bubble Locket with the Bubble Key. Isn't it cool?! When she use it, she pull the key off, unlock it with the key in the hole, the key fades into the locket, and the locket turns into an orb. her Transformation Phrase: "Unlock Power, Pretty Cure! Unleash!" http://bubblemomoko15.deviantart.com/ =Chestnut by ~BubbleMomoko15= This is majorythem PreCure Mascot: Chestnut. He helped her transform into Cure Bubble. He is a Prince of the Kingdom of Lock, he looks like a puppy, has a bubble shaped orb and he ends his sentence with -chu.